Dune (book)
Dune (original English title: Dune ) is a science fiction novel by the author Frank Herbert , and the first part of a series of books written by Herbert six books. The book, published in1965 , won both the Hugo Award and the Nebula Award , two major awards for SF literature. It is with 12 million copies (in 2003) the science fiction best selling book in the world. The name is derived from the dune sand dunes on the desert planet Arrakis , where the series is largely happening. In the book series a number of films, television series and video games were based. The movie Dune (1984) was directed by David Lynch , with starring include Kyle MacLachlan , Stingand Patrick Stewart . The book series was after the death of Frank Herbert (1986) continued by his son Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson , who some prequels and stories about the imperial houses (Atreides, Harkonnen and Corrino) wrote. Content [ hide ] *1 Summary *Two further books in the Dune series **2.1 Dune Messiah **2.2 Children of Dune **2.3 God Emperor of Dune **2.4 Heretics of Dune **2.5 Dune Chapter *3 Dutch books in the Dune series *[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duin_(boek)#Duin-films.2C_televisieseries_en_spellen 4 Dune movies, television and games] *5 See also *6 Notes *7 External links Summary [ edit ] It is the year 10191. The empire, consisting of countless planets, based on a political tripod. One leg is formed by the Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV , who rules the known universe. The second leg is the Land Council , an association of Houses, or noble families, which is comparable to the medieval Reichstag . The third leg consists of the Spacing Guild , an organization that has a monopoly has interstellar transport. For the interstellar space, the Guild needs a very valuable commodity species mentioned or blend. The blend is a mind-altering and life-sustaining substance that allows people visions get. The Navigators Guild use the grout to set for the massive High Line Ships Guild. a safe course However, this material is highly addictive and abstinence in death. The grout is only one place: the arid, hot desert planet Arrakis , the natives called "Dune". Winning this commodity is a delicate matter because of the heavy coriolisstormen , but mainly because of the large sand worms . Small specimens have been 150 feet long and twenty feet thick, and they devour everything in their path. The Emperor fears the family Atreides , where the book is about. The Duke Leto Atreides is very popular in the Land Council and the Emperor was afraid of his influence on the other Great Houses. Therefore, he forges a conspiracy against House Atreides . Arrakis has long been a fief of the archenemy of House Atreides, the evil House Harkonnen , the indigenous inhabitants, the Fremen , cruelly suppressed. The Emperor speaks with Baron Vladimir Harkonnen giving off the planet. temporarily to the Atreides The Harkonnen will withdraw, and later with the dreaded elite troops of the Emperor, of the Sardaukar , disguised in Harkonnen uniforms, House Atreides attacks. The betrayal succeeds and the Duke is slain, but his concubine Lady Jessica and his son Paul Atreides managed to escape. Jessica and Paul are recorded in a tribe of natives, the Fremen. Paul manages to win the trust of the Fremen: his appearance and actions correspond to an ancient legend of the Fremen in which a Messiah with extraordinary gifts will free from bondage, and will carry them away to green grounds them. He gets his own Fremen name, "Muad'Dib", named after the desert mouse. For the vest which he lives, he gets his own nickname: "Usul", or "foot of the pillar." Paul "Muad'Dib" Atreides' Fremen trained to fight. With tremendous skill More and more start the Fremen Paul indeed be seen as the Mahdi , the promised Messiah. TheFedaykin like Pauls elite troops are called, are getting stronger, and finally decides to go Paul confrontation. Paul has the Fremen a strong weapon. Nobody knows much about the desert as they. They hide in caves, can fight like the best, and even the dreaded sand worms riding, what no one else can. Pauls Fedaykin continue Harkonnense mortar attacks harvesters, and House Harkonnen is there quite nervous. The production is stagnating, and the Emperor personally decided to set things right with his own troops, the Sardaukar. The Fedaykin managed to take a Sardaukar soldier captured and Paul sends him back to the Emperor with a very bold message: if the Sardaukar now not withdraw immediately, Paul will destroy the grout. The Guild, which is the grout according to the interstellar space is afraid, although the use of the grout allows a limited form of looking into the future, the threat of Paul Atreides makes the future so uncertain that they can not predict what can happen. Guild yields, and refuses to land. Further troops on Arrakis Paul now bears his troops to the capital Arrakeen to attack. If the Fremen on the back of the sand worms attack the capital, is the surprise complete. The Harkonnen are defeated, Paul has the planet Arrakis back, and threatens to quit if the Emperor did not immediately cedes his throne to him. Grout production permanently The Emperor has no choice. He wears the throne and retires. The further history of the Atreides family and their descendants can be found in the books after Dune: Dune Messiah , Children of Dune , God Emperor of Dune , Heretics of Dune and Dune Chapter . Other books in the Dune series [ edit ] Dune Messiah [ edit ] Paul Atreides is twelve years reigning emperor of the universe, a title he has received the title of Messiah to accept the native Fremen. By accepting this religious title, he has a whole jihad unleashed throughout the universe. Sixty billion people have died by his fanatical followers, but his visions Paul sees that history can take a much more terrible turn. Meanwhile, there are many parties who conspire against the throne. The House Corrino, where the last emperor came from, wants the throne. Bene Gesserit have no control over Paul, that the greatest success of their breeding program should have (actually Paul was born a generation too soon: the Bene Gesserit had rather that Jessica gave birth to a daughter with Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen could marry). The Spacing Guild would no longer lie at the feet of Paul. They need to do their jobs, but the grout in the grout is only by the grace of Emperor Paul Atreides. As a gift the Spacing Guild him Hyat, gives the ghola (clone) of Duncan Idaho. In Hyat a danger to Paul. Lurks But Paul has even more problems. In addition to his visions, which predict little good, and the conspirators, he also has problems with offspring. Irulan Corrino, the official wife of Paul, married him so that Paul could legally claim the imperial throne of Irulans father does secretly contraceptives in eating Paul's concubine and mistress Chani. Paul knows this, but in his visions seen the birth of offspring from Chani would mean her death. Chani is not aware of this vision, and switches to a diet with a high cement content to increase ignorant of the poison. Their chances of a child The conspirators decided to lure by calling to the house of an old friend. Him away Paul When he leaves the house, they leave a stone burner go off a nuclear weapon that emits a special radiation which Paul, who stood just outside the blast radius, his eyes burn. Henceforth he must do it with his visions. He chooses the visions he sees to be followed so that the images in the visions correspond to the reality in the details. The downside is that if he feels a little different from the visions, visions that will not tell you, which should make it. Almost blind the right story Meanwhile, the pregnant Chani brought Vest Tabr, where she gives birth to two children. However, she loses as Pauls visions already told him, her life at birth. The events do the memory of Duncan Idaho in ghola Hyat fully back. The Tleilaxu face dancer Scytale provides Paul with a knife at the throat of the twins, to generate (in the form of a ghola, a clone) in exchange for the throne. Chani back to life A final vision is Paul watching. Through the eyes of his newborn son Using this situation throws Paul a knife and kill as the final opponent of the throne. With an heir and the family that children can protect Paul can now Fremen tradition of blind people in the desert go to die. Thus he wins the respect and loyalty of the Fremen as a man, and not as a deity. But the kids are really safe? This is described in the third book in the series: Children of Dune. Children of Dune [ edit ] There have passed since Paul has entered the desert for several years. The planet Arrakis is now becoming fuller with vegetation and there are still less on sand worms, because water is lethal to the worms. The Spacing Guild foresees problems because the grout production continues to shrink. The whole universe joins the Jihad Paul before his death proclaimed. Paul's children are not yet mature enough to govern, so Alia is the regent. Is always a man who calls himself a preacher. From the desert He teaches the people not to follow. Muad'Dib When an assassination attempt on the children Leto and Ghanima by themselves is frustrated, Leto into hiding in a secret stronghold and Ghanima said that Leto was killed. This investment will Leto research the Golden Path. His father Paul was afraid to walk this walk because it makes the walker crazy this road. Alia tried it, but her grandfather, the Baron Harkonnen (which they killed themselves), visits her in her dreams and gradually takes possession of her mind. Leto uses a special grout diet so that his whole body is saturated with grout. Then in the desert, he captures some zandflorellen. Zandflorellen are small "fish" that suck up all the water from sand and thereafter to develop into a sandworm. Because Leto filled with grout the zandflorellen adhere to Leto's skin. (Because it dredged the sand worms) This Leto is very strong and powerful and he transforms very slowly, over the course of centuries, himself a sandworm. Meanwhile, Jessica and Wensica a plan for an alliance. This alliance is sealed by the son of Wensica Farad'n, the heir of House Corrino, Ghanima and to enter into marriage. At that time, the preacher in the square of the temple make a final proclamation. He introduces himself as Paul. He was slain by a Fremen. Alia is totally controlled by the Baron Harkonnen so they end up committing suicide. God Emperor of Dune [ edit ] Leto takes the responsibility to govern.'s Total known universe Due to its transformation, it can many times be older than the usual man. In order to have everything in the known universe, the power he puts the issue of species restricted. All leaders have to come begging to get. A small amount with him For this, he sets strict requirements and imposes severe penalties on this during the annual determination of the share of each group. His goal is the golden path that his father did not dare to take to go run in the universe. The golden path aims that individuals are no longer visible to the presenting eye. This allows anyone future impacted more. For this, he sends the propagation of his own private army female. The whole planet is full of trees, plants and other vegetation on a small area of desert after. Too small worms live in the show. Eventually succeed Leto to create that is not visible a girl. This girl will pass the property through her bloodline. To ensure her life Leto eventually sacrifices himself. Heretics of Dune [ edit ] We write thousands of years after the fall of God Emperor Leto II who ruled the kingdom with a firm hand hundreds of generations. On his death, the scattering of his former subjects, followed by the universe. Of these trillions of times now finally small numbers back to the Empire: changed dramatically, and there is an indescribable threat of them. Some have apparently gained yonder new mental faculties where the 'old' man comes to stand in the shade. The women of the Bene Gesserit and the fanatic living artists of the Tleilaxu, two closed societies almost as old as history, have gradually recovered from the dislocations of the period subject during Leto II and have been fighting with each other for survival - initially without to realize that their altered, former fellows who return from the Scattering, also have plans well. Rakis - once Arrakis or Dune, and again become a desert world where giant sand worms of former undisputed reign - the ultimate battleground. Dune Chapter [ edit ] Several years after Heretics of Dune, the battle between the Sisters of the Bene Gesserit and the warlike Eight Worthy Matres from scattering their psychopathic opponents, reaches a violent climax. The Bene Gesserit, a closed Sister Association almost as old as history, endeavoring since its inception for adult making humanity. Severe trials were the "witches" endure under the millennia-long reign of the God Emperor Leto II. With their relentless force majeure they are topics one planet after another, and the strongholds of the Sisters, they scorch from space - as the ancient dune, now only a smoking sintelklomp. The Chapter Planet of the Bene Gesserit they have not yet detected. Eventually, the Sisters have to make great achievements of the mind to even make the decisive showdown, the final battle ... a chance at self-preservation Dutch books in the Dune series [ edit ] *By Frank Herbert :Dune , appeared in 1965 ( Dune , translation in 1975 by MK Stuyter SJ , 562 pages), published 19th printing. already in 1995 :Dune Messiah , appeared in 1969 ( Dune Messiah , translated in 1975 by MK Stuyter SJ , 245 pages), published 19th printing. already in 1995 :Children of Dune , published in 1976 ( Children of Dune , translated in 1976 by MK Stuyter SJ , 449 pages), published in 1989, the 11th ed. :God Emperor of Dune , published in 1981 ( God Emperor of Dune , translated in 1982 by MK Stuyter SJ , 448 pages). :Heretics of Dune , published in 1984 ( Heretics of Dune , translated in 1985 by MK Stuyter SJ , 519 pages). :Dune Chapter , published in 1985 ( Chapterhouse: Dune , translation in 1986 by MK Stuyter SJ , 484 pages). This appeared one of the biggest SF sagas of all time, put together a book of 2707 pages. *By Brian Herbert (son of Frank) and Kevin J. Anderson :Prelude to Dune ( Prelude to Dune ) ::House Atreides , published in 1999 ( House Atreides , translated in 1999 by Vincent van der Linden , 575 pages). ::House Harkonnen , published in 2000 ( House Harkonnen , translated in 2000 by Vincent van der Linden , 582 pages). ::House Corrino , published in 2001 ( House Corrino , translated in 2001 by Vincent van der Linden , 541 pages). :Legends of Dune ( Legends of Dune ) ::The Butlerian Jihad , published in 2002 ( The Butlerian Jihad , translated in 2001 by Vincent van der Linden , 576 pages). ::The War Machine , published in 2004 ( The Machine Crusade , translation in 2004 by Vincent van der Linden , 550 pages). ::The Battle of Corrin , published in 2004 ( The Battle of Corrin , translated in 2004 by Vincent van der Linden , 572 pages). :Book between parts Dune Messiah and Children of Dune: ::Princess of Dune , published in 2009 ( The Winds of Dune, translated in 2009 by Lia Belt , 445 pages). :Sequel to original Dune series ::Hunters of Dune , appeared in 2006 ( Hunters of Dune , translated in 2006 by French Hille , 460 pages). This is the first part of 2 parts of the dune 7 should have been. ::Sand Dune Worms ( Sandworms of Dune , 480 pages) is the second part of what originally Dune 7 should have been. The book was published on August 7 2007 (English edition). ::Paul Atreides , published in 2008 ( Paul of Dune , translated in 2009 by Lia Belt , 508 pages). ::The Sisters of Dune , published in 2013 ( Sisterhood of Dune , translation in 2013 by Lia Belt , 539 pages). :Genesis ::The Road to Dune , published in 2005 ( The Road to Dune , translated in 2006 by Piet Verhagen , Rose Marie de Bliek , Fabe Bosboom and Fanneke Cnossen , 431 pages). This is a collection of texts by Frank Herbert which are part of the creative process of Dune. The bundle includes among others the report of his fascination with the planting of dune areas, the first version of a story that will later lead to Dune, and chapters or sections that were killed during the publication as a magazine story. ''Dune'' movies, television and games [ edit ] *1979 - "Dune". A board game published by Avalon Hill. The object of the game is to exploit your unique advantages over opponents and three of the five forts on the board with your armies to conquer. *1984 - " Dune ". A film directed by David "Twin Peaks" Lynch. *1984 - "Dune". A board game published by Parker Bros.. A much shallower than the Avalon Hill game version. *1990 - "Dune" . A computer game in which the player is in the tracks of Paul Atreides. *1992 - " Dune 2 ". A computer game in which the player chooses the side of House Harkonnen, House Atreides, House Ordos, or the apocryphal. *2000 - " Dune 2000 ". A remake of the game from 1992. *2000 - "Frank Herbert's Dune." Miniseries produced by the U.S. Sci-Fi Channel, based on the first book. *2002 - " Emperor: Battle for Dune "Again a computer game in which you choose one of the three sides. *2003 - " Children of Dune ". A sequel to the miniseries from 2000. Based on the book "Dune Messiah" and "Children of Dune". Category:1965 books